Forever And Always
by EmilyVonTrapp
Summary: sad wedding story, i don't really have a summary for this, you just have to read it to understand it. [one-shot/song-fic] Forever And Always -Parachute


hi,

I know it's been a while since i've put something on so i thought it was time fore something different because i'm a little stuck with the other story i'm working on, I already have the 3rd chapter written but i'm still not entirely sure about that one so i probably just gonna end up rewriting it :p

So, this is an AU story, its a kind of a crossover between a one-shot and a song-fic, I used the song Forever and always by parachute.

It does have a super super sad ending so if you don't like sad endings than i suggest you don't read this... but yeah hope you like this new experiment :)

i think it does make it more dramatic if you listen to the song before you read it but yeah do whatever you want :)

Disclaimer: i don't own the movie or the song

don't mind my spelling errors i'll fix them sometime, i was just so exited that i had to upload it :)

enjoy!

* * *

_She's sitting at the table, the hours get later_  
_He was supposed to be here_  
_She's sure he would have called_  
_She waits a little longer, there's no one in the driveway_  
_No one's said they've seen him_  
_Why, is something wrong?_

Maria was sitting at the kitchen table. wasn't he supposed to be back by now? Shortly after Maria and Georg got engaged Georg was requested to report to military training in Germany, well it was more a command than a request. It would take a month and today he was supposed to come home, but Maria hadn't seen any sign of him the whole evening and she really started to get worried. She was really tired but tried desperately to stay awake, even when her eyes gave in on her they opened the minute she heard something. It was raining like mad outside, Maria was really worried there might have been an accident due to the slippery roads. She instantly sad back up when she heard footsteps coming into the kitchen.

"Oh dear, It's just me" Frau Schmidt the housekeeper said "You could use some sleep you know, maybe the captain just had to stay one more day due to weather" She added hoping it would make the you fräulein feel a bit better, but she kept staring out in front of her with a gloomy expression on her face. "The Children are all in b-" The housekeeper was cut off by the young woman "Oh the children!" She instantly stood up to go tend to them but she sat back down when she noticed it was 10 o' clock already and the little ones would be asleep for at least two hours. She rested her elbows one the table while she held her head in her hands and slowly started to sob. The housekeeper put a comforting hand on her shoulder as she let her cry out her emotions. Was there really something wrong?

_She looks back to the window_  
_Suddenly the phone rings_  
_A voice says something's happened_

When she calmed a bit she stared out the window facing the left side of the garden. The rain seemed to go harder and harder just like her tears as a fresh load came rolling over her cheeks. why did it have to be like this? It Couldn't end like this. She couldn't end like 'His fiancé' there had to be more than that. She shot up at a ringing sound "The phone!" Maria ran to the phone as fast as she could "Hello..?" She said slightly hesitant hoping it wasn't something bad. _"Fräulein Rainer?"_ She closed her eyes silently praying that Georg would be fine_ "You need to come to the hospital right away there's no time to explain!" he said in a hurry _she shut her eyes even tighter to suppress the tears that were about to come. "No no no this can't be happening!" She said her voice shaking with emotion Frau Schmidt came rushing towards her holding her before she would collapse down to the ground. "No!" She screamed as she cried into the housekeeper's shoulder. meanwhile Frau Schmidt had told the doctor that they would be on their way and hung up the phone. "Shhht, it will be all right" She tried to comfort the young woman.

They got into the car as Hans drove the two of them to the hospital. The house staff had been informed to watch over the children. She looked out of the window as she thought back of the time when he had proposed to her- well at that time he had already proposed, but just to make it official- on a lovely summer night.

_Her mind goes to December_  
_She thinks of when he asked her_  
_He bent down on his knees first_  
_And he said_

___I want you forever, forever and always_  
_Through the good and the bad and the ugly_  
_We'll grow old together_  
_Forever and always_

_Georg took hold of Maria's hands from across the dinner table and tenderly kissed it letting his lips linger there just a few seconds. Maria raised a questioning eyebrow at him at his sudden display of affection. "Georg, wh-" Maria was __silenced by her fiancé as he gave her hand a reassuring squeeze as he smiled up at him. Oh how could this woman still make him so nervous? He cleared his throat as he started to speak "We already went through this," He started smiling up at her "But now we just need to make it official" Georg pulled a blue velvet box from his pocket as he stood up to get on one knee "Georg yo-" she was cut off again "Please let me do this?" He pleaded. Maria nodded through the tiers already flowing down her cheeks. "Maria," He began taking on of her hands in his, by now the whole restaurant had there eyes fixed on the beautiful scene in front of them "Maria, I want you forever, forever and always, through the good the bad and the ugly, we'll grow old together, Forever and always, will you marry me?" Lost for words Maria could only nod as he slid the ring onto her slim finger. Finally finding her voice she spoke up "Yes! Yes of course i'll marry you!" to which the couple received a loud applause from the people surrounding them. Maria stood up and threw her arms around Georg and kissed him tenderly wishing this moment could last forever. _Maria smiled through her tears thinking about that precious moment.

_She pulls up to the entrance_  
_She walks right to the front desk_  
_They lead her down a million halls, a maze that's never ending_  
_They talk about what happened but she can barely hear them_  
_She tries to keep a straight face as she walks into the room_

As soon as Frans opened the car door she ran to the front desk desperately trying to get some information on her fiancé, but the nurse had told her that she just had to wait until the doctor came. so she sat down on one of the benches growing more anxious as the minutes went by. Then finally the doctor showed. "Fräulein Rainer?" "Yes over here!" She practically screamed as she walked up to him as fast as she could. "Walk with me i'll fill you in" She quickly followed him as he started to explain what happened. although she didn't hear much of it. she was to cut up in finding her way through these halls looking through her teary eyes. Oh she just wanted to see Georg! She heard bits of what he said, and she could make some thing out of it. she only remembered some words of what he said and those words kept going through her mind. _Car, Accident, Chest, Wound, Trouble, Breathing, Sabotaged. _She would ask for a better explanation later now the only thing she wanted was to see her fiancé. She tried to dry her tears as the almost reached the room. But the tears started to come again as soon as she entered the room. Her heart broke into a million pieces seeing 'Her Georg' laying there hooked up to all these machines. Rushed over to his side as she got hold of his hand squeezing it tightly while the other hand softly stroked his face.

_She sits by his bedside, holds his hand too tight_  
_They talk about the kids they're gonna have and the good life_  
_The house on the hillside, where they would stay_  
Stay there forever, forever and always  
Through the good and the bad and the ugly  
We'll grow old together, and always remember  
Whether rich or for poor or for better  
We'll still love each other, forever and always

"Maria," He spoke softly "I, This, It Wasn-" "Shhh, It's okay" She silenced him letting the back of her hand slide over his cheek "No It's Not, I'ts, we are supposed to spend the rest of our lives together, Add lots and lots of baby's to our family" He looked her deep in the eyes as he continued "I am supposed to you out of here to make sure you are safe, get you away from this blasted war!" He squeezed her hand tightly "I am supposed to give you the prettiest house money can buy!" Tears started to fall as he tried not to stutter "we are supposed to stay there forever, forever and always, through the good and the bad and the ugly, we'll grow old together, and always remember, Wether rich or for poor or for better, We'll still love each other, forever and always!" "I made a promise to you!" Maria just broke at the sight of Georg, never during their engagement had she seen him cry "Darling, sometimes people make promises they can't always keep" She tenderly kissed his cheek her lips never wanting to leave the spot on his face "But I promised you I would marry you! I can't leave you here as 'just my fiancé'!" He angrily slammed his fist against the mattress. When she heard him say those words she got an idea.

Then she gets an idea and calls in the nurses  
_Brings up the chaplain and he says a couple verses_  
_She borrows some rings from the couple next door_  
_Everybody's laughing as the tears fall on the floor_  
_She looks into his eyes, and she says_

_I want you forever, forever and always_  
_Through the good and the bad and the ugly_  
_We'll grow old together, and always remember_  
_Whether happy or sad or whatever_  
_We'll still love each other, forever and always_  
_Forever and always, forever and always_

"nurse? can i get a table here?" She asked the nurse as she already made a run for the hallway. where was she going to find a person to do it at this hour? she asked herself just as she ran into father Joseph. He was always making a round on the patients in the evening when most visitors had left, just to talk or pray with them. "Maira? Are you alright?" He asked noticing Maria's tearstained face "Eh, no I, You need to Marry Georg and I!" She said desperately "What?" The reverend asked not quite understanding the rush of getting married in a hospital "Georg had an accident! and I want to be his wife, even if he doesn't make it!" nodding in understanding he followed her. 'Oh no the rings!' She thought while making her way back with father Joseph. When Frau Schmidt saw her walking with the priest she knew exactly what she was planning to do and walked over. "Here, take these" She said as she put the two gold wedding bands in the palm of her hands securing it by placing her fingers over it. "What? Frau Schmidt I ca-" She was cut off by the older woman speaking again "Yes you can, these rings were me and my husband's wedding rings, You are a very special couple, and so are these two rings, I know you will take care of them with all thats in your hearts" Frau Schmidt slightly gasped as she felt the young woman throw her arms around her enveloping her into a tight hug. "Now go" She said as she ushered the woman back into the room.

"Georg?" She said sitting back next to him "I want to get married to you" She looked into his eyes searching for some kind of answer "now" She softly added. He smiled and nodded to the bishop who had already had everything set up. After a few arrangements he started "the ceremony".

Now it was time for Maria to read her vows she cleared her throat as she started "I Maria Rainer, Love you forever, forever and always Through the good and the bad and the ugly We'll grow old together, and always remember Whether happy or sad or whatever We'll still love each other, forever and always Forever and always, forever and always"

_She finishes the vows but the beeps are getting too slow_  
_His voice is almost too low_  
_As he says, I love you forever, forever and always_  
_Please just remember even if I'm not there_  
_I'll always love you, forever and always_

She smiles up at him through her teary eyes as she lightly squeezes his hand. But her face fell as she heard his breathing getting slower, she looked panicked at the bishop who motioned her to help him. She took his hands and kissed them as she told him "I Georg Joha-" "I Georg Johannes Von Trapp," He continued finding his strength back "love you forever, forever and always, Please just remember, even if I'm not there I'll always love you, forever and always" Noticing that Georg's breathing got heavier, the bishop said his last words and told them to 'Kiss the bride'. Maria leaned over kissing him soft but sweet pouring all her emotion in it as she softly started to sob against his cheek feeling his breathing become even slower. He kissed her back with even as much passion before closing his eyes and slowly letting his breathing stop. Maria Fell onto his chest when she heard the the sound that confirmed it, from one of the machines she heard a long beeping tone that confirmed it all. 'Her husband had died'. Maria uncontrollably sobbed onto his chest as she let the tears stain his white hospital gown. 'Yes, Her Husband had died'.

* * *

so please review :) they make me really happy :)

i am thinking of maybe rewriting it with a happy ending, what do you think?

and i'm not entirely sure about the lay-out, let me know if it's annoying to read or not :)


End file.
